We Build Then We Break
by imagine131
Summary: This is my version of how Lily Evans' life changed and how she and James Potter grew to be friends and more. Kinda sick and twisty, rated M for such reasons. Contains language, sexual situations, and future non-consensual. Title belongs to The Fray.


**I'm surprised it took me so long, but here it is--my first Harry Potter fic :) I got the idea for this a while ago but never ran with it...until now. This tells the story of how Lily and James got together, in a rather unconventional way I think. I'm throwing out the non-canon warning now, because a) my plot twist definitely would not ever happen in JK's story, and b) the details and my knowledge of this time period are fuzzy. This fic is rated M, mostly for the plot twist chapter, but also because these characters are teenagers. Teenagers have dirty mouths and they talk about bad things. I know cuz I'm one of them. **

**General disclaimer that goes for every chapter: This world and these characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling and sadly, not to me. **

**Without further ado...here we go :) Enjoy!**

* * *

King's Cross Station was as crowded as it ever was on the first of September. Platform 9 ¾ was no exception. As soon as walking through the hidden barrier, one was bombarded with a variety of sights, smells, and sounds unique to the Wizarding World. 17-year-old Lily Evans reveled in the sensation. There were few things she loved more than the sight of the glistening red Hogwarts Express, with smoke billowing from the tall stack at the front, ready to begin it's expedition to her favorite place—Hogwarts.

For Lily, like most young witches and wizards, Hogwarts was more than just a school of magic. It was a second home, a better home for many. Lily's muggle family was a good one; she was lucky in that respect. Her parents were truly loving people who supported her and were even proud of her abilities. Her sister, however, was a different story entirely.

Petunia Evans was jealous of Lily's gift and had been since day one. Because of this, she was downright nasty to her sister. Having a mean older sister wasn't an uncommon story by far. But it hurt Lily to see her sister act in such a way. They had always been best friends growing up and Lily felt she lost that when she met Severus Snape.

Severus Snape filled Petunia's spot as best friend, but nothing he could do could rival the sisterly bond Lily had had with Petunia. Sev was the first person to tell Lily she was a witch. He had lived near her, in a pretty bad neighborhood, Spinner's End. He had also had a crush on Lily and so he would go to the playground and watch her. It was there that he discovered her gift and he wasted no time in coming out of the shadows to tell her all about the Wizarding World they both belonged to.

Lily knew that Sev had a major crush on her. She'd always known. But their relationship was strictly friendly. She knew that it bothered him and hated to see him hurting that way, but she couldn't change the way she felt. Lily wasn't much for dating anyway. She was more focused on her schoolwork and being Head Girl to date.

Not like that ever stopped James Potter. James Potter had been trying to get Lily to go out with him since First Year. The only problem was that she hated him. James and his group of friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew) made up the Marauders. It was the Marauders' goal in life to cause as much trouble as possible, which by-the-books Lily Evans couldn't stand. Another thing was that they hated Sev and never wasted an opportunity to humiliate him.

The train's warning whistles blew, informing the platformed students that they'd better get on board if they wanted to go to Hogwarts this year. Lily, who had been scanning the crowd with mounting disappointment and worry, turned reluctantly to her parents and sister.

"I can't find Sev," she told them, biting her lip.

"Maybe he's already on the train," her mother suggested.

"Maybe," Lily agreed uncertainly. It was very possible that Sev was already on the train, saving a seat for his friend, but Lily wasn't sure. He normally greeted her on the platform. Knowing how his abusive father could be, Lily was worried that something had happened and Sev wasn't at the station at all. But another whistle blew and left Lily with no choice but to get on the train.

She hugged her parents and said goodbye, as was routine for September first. She turned half-heartedly to her sister, who was standing a bit away from the group, but Petunia turned her head away from Lily. Trying not to get upset, Lily picked up her belongings and began dragging her trunk towards the train. She stopped on the steps and turned to wave one last time to her family, before turning her back on the muggle world.

Her panic rose with every step she took down the train when she could still not find Sev. Finally, in the last compartment, she found him stretched out on the bench seat, sound asleep. She wondered how long he must've been laying there to be so deeply asleep and her stomach dropped when she realized that he'd probably been there all morning.

"Sev," she said softly, touching his arm. He jerked awake immediately, jumping up and hitting his head with hers. She stumbled backwards, rubbing her forehead and laughing a little. He sat up more completely and shook the sleep out of him. His long, perpetually greasy black hair was tucked behind his ears, revealing a bruise on his right cheek. He noticed her staring at it and let his hair fall over his face to cover it.

"How long have you been on the train?" she asked gently, knowing that the bruise on his face had come from Tobias Snape, Sev's dad.

"Since the second they opened the platform. I've been in the station all night though. I left after…" He didn't seem able to end his sentence, but she didn't need him to. Sev usually left his house after his dad hit him. Usually he went to Lily's house and her parent always let him crash on the couch, much to Petunia's dismay.

"Why didn't you come to my house like you usually do?" Sev shrugged and looked out the window, wishing the conversation would just end. Knowing this, Lily changed the subject. "Do you know who Head Boy is?"

"No. Probably some smartass Ravenclaw," Sev answered, turning back to his friend and smirking.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being smart," Lily scolded lightly. "I guess I'll find out when I go for the meeting. That should be soon, actually. Maybe I ought to go early…"

"I hate those Good Kid meetings. They take up most of the train ride, and I end up all alone and bored," Sev complained.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Lily said. She hated when he said things like that and made her feel guilty, like she was abandoning him.

"Well, at least this is the last time. It's our last year," he reminded her.

"Last time until the train ride home. I still have to patrol the train. But oh, my goodness, is it really our Seventh Year already? I don't want it to end," she pouted. She was going to miss Hogwarts more than anything else.

"I don't either," Sev agreed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Let's make this year count Lily. It's our last year; promise it will be memorable."

"I promise to do all I can do to make our final year our best and I promise never to forget it," Lily said. She offered her hand and Sev shook it, sealing the deal.

Lily Evans certainly kept her promise: Hogwarts Year 7 was one she would never forget.

* * *

**Just a short little something to set the stage. Please leave a comment at the little green button below :)**


End file.
